Y a pesar del tiempo
by Delilah-Dattebayo
Summary: Luego de 3 años que Naruto Uzumaki hubiera terminado su relación con Uchiha Sasuke, el rumbo de su vida queda en la deriva. Con la profesión de Bombero, a Naruto se le ofrecerá trabajo en otras zonas más afectadas y necesitadas de Japón, pero la duda en el hombre al no querer dejar todo atrás, lo pone en una situación complicada. Y la presencia de su amiga Sakura, no es la mejor.


**_N/A: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo sin ánimos de lucro._

**_Relaciones entre hombres. Ciérralo si no es de tu agrado._**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Sin entendimiento<em>**

-Hey, Sasuke ¿Dónde está Naruto? Lleva 2 horas y media de retraso.- la pregunta formulada por la joven de 29 años, captó la atención de un hombre que se encontraba conversando dentro de un pequeño grupo de amigos en un sector alejado de la mesa con los aperitivos. Éste llevó su mirada hacia su muñeca donde reposaba un caro reloj con el ceño arrugado.

-No lo sé, Sakura. A ese imbécil no lo he visto desde que se fue a Osaka.- dijo con molestia. –Pregúntale a Kiba, creo que con él fue que habló por teléfono y avisó que vendría.

-¡Ah! Ese rubio de pacotilla se va a enterar. Encima que organizo esta fiesta por él, se digna a llegar tarde.- refunfuñó la joven mujer con los puños apretados y caminando en dirección hacia Kiba, pisando el suelo donde pasaba con más fuerza de la necesaria. –Para cuando llegue será la hora de limpiar.- continuó murmurando con los dientes apretados.

El Uchiha elevó una ceja con el pensamiento de "bipolar" pasando por su mente al ver la actitud de la Haruno. Desde hacía más o menos un año, el comportamiento de Sakura hacia Naruto era un tanto extraño, no sabía a cien aciertas como describirlo, pero estaba bastante seguro que ésta comenzaba a reclamar en Naruto más atención de la que cualquiera estuviera dispuesto a dar en un amigo. Era como si ésta esperara algo del Uzumaki más allá de la línea que separaba una amistad de otra cosa más amorosa y eso era algo desconcertante, ya que, estaba más que aclarado las inclinaciones sexuales del Uzumaki. Sakura comenzaba a formar sentimientos hacia el rubio que no serían correspondidos y eso al Uchiha le inquietaba, Naruto era bisexual y ella lo sabía, entonces… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer?

-¡Prometiste que no contarías eso, Neji!- el grito de Lee y las risas de sus acompañantes atrajo la atención del Uchiha nuevamente, para ver a un muy sonrojado moreno y un muy soberbio amigo que había abierto la boca de más.

-Primero: ¿No puedes gritar menos? Segundo: era demasiado gracioso como para no compartirlo y tercero: nunca he prometido nada, ni siquiera hablé.- dijo con calma y arrogancia mientras las risas de los demás se volvía a escuchar.

-Eres un hijo de tu rep…

-¡Siento la tardanza, de veras! – la interrupción por la voz del recién llegado, paró las insanas palabras del joven con cabello de casco, atrayendo las miradas de la gran mayoría de los presentes. -¡Casi me quedo a medio camino, se me ha descompuesto el auto, de veras!- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada y sin poder hacer algo más, Sakura se le abalanzó.

-¿Por qué te tardaste? ¿Sabes que esto es exclusivamente para ti?- reclamó poniéndose en las narices del joven.

-Sakura, realmente lo siento. No era mi intención hacerlos esperar…- trataba de explicarse aquel hombre de ya 29 años como si fuera su misma madre la que le veía de esa forma tan desaprobatoria. – …pero el carro se ha quedado sin nafta y he tenido que recurrir a un remolque. Llegué caminando hacia aquí.

Las facciones de la chica se suavizaron ¿Cómo enojarse con aquel rubio? Si trataba por todos los medios explicarse con una mirada de pura disculpa y pena, esos ojos hablaban más por sí solos.

-Está bien, Naruto. Solo… te he extrañado.- y dicho aquello, le rodeó con ambos brazos por encima de los anchos hombros y apoyó el mentón sobre uno de sus pectorales con ensoñación ya que la diferencia de alturas era muy visible. Éste le devolvió el gesto rodeando su estrecha cintura con fuerza.

-Ah. Yo también, mi hermosa Sakura.

La escena para la mayoría de los presentes, era algo que hacía mucho que presenciaban cuando ambos jóvenes se rencontraban, no se extrañaban por el comportamiento del chico y la muchacha, pero los ojos de una Temari veían todo aquello como algo más. Sus ojos viajaron con sutileza hacia la esquina donde el Uchiha se encontraba acompañado, quería comprobar cuál sería su reacción ya que entre él y Naruto había demasiada historia romántica como para dejarlo a un lado, pero el desinterés que esos ojos mostraban ante esos dos, era algo que le molestaba.

-"¿Es solo cosa mía ó Sakura se está…?"- se dijo internamente aún sin comprender al Uchiha ¿No se suponía que ellos siempre se querrían? ¿No le picaba el que Naruto se dejara hacer tanto por la Haruno?

**_"3 Años atrás"_**

_ Empapado de pies a cabeza, con las gotas escurriendo por su cuerpo y ropas, Naruto llegó hasta su departamento con el pecho oprimido ¿Cómo era posible que se lastimaran tanto si él sentía que amaba con todo su ser al Uchiha? ¿No se supone que… no debería ser así?_

_ Cerró la puerta con lentitud y los ojos que le escocían. No iba a llorar porque a veces creía que era lo único que hacía cuando Sasuke y él sentían que esa tóxica y dañina relación no iba para más, pero imaginarse una vida sin él le encogía el alma. ¿Sería correcto separarse definitivamente o debían remar una y otra vez para que fueran felices? La verdadera historia era que él ya no podía más, ya no tenía las fuerzas de cuando tenía 21 años y pelear por su amor, sentía que el Uchiha se encontraba en la misma situación. Pero tampoco deseaba alejarse, de solo pensarlo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas; si él no decía "basta" lo haría Sasuke y eso sería más doloroso._

_ Se quedó de pié en el cuadrado del recibidor sin hacer algo más, dejando debajo de sus pies un gran charco de agua que comenzaba a expandirse. Con las llaves aún en su mano derecha agachó el rostro con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mojadas mejillas sin tener el control de retenerlas, porque él acababa de tomar una decisión, una muy difícil._

_ Llevó su mano libre sobre el bolsillo trasero del pantalón; no es que fuera cobarde e hiciera lo que estaba por hacer porque no quería enfrentar a su pareja, pero se habían separado tantas veces en esa relación de 5 años que no le veía el caso de hacerlo cara a cara, esta no era la primera vez que sucedía y no había sido él el que se atrevió a llamar y cortarlo de ese modo. Pero Naruto no tenía ganas de hablar, iba a escribir._

_ Un leve movimiento involuntario en todo su brazo hizo que toda su mano temblara con pequeñas sacudidas de los nervios, tristeza, soledad y amor. Trató de tranquilizarse a como diera lugar y con los ojos inundados y manos mojadas, comenzó con el corto mensaje. Letra por letra a un ritmo muy pausado escribió las pocas palabras que tenía ganas de expresar, sin demasiada explicación y muy poca emoción. Una vez terminado el mensaje, se le quedó viendo a la brillante pantalla con indecisión, si oprimía la tecla no había marcha atrás, si lo hacía ya no serían Sasuke y Naruto, no más un "ambos", nunca más se probarían los labios ni habría abrazos cariñosos, nunca más una mirada que decía todo lo que sentían por el otro, adiós a un "Te amo tanto que duele", un olvido era todo lo que tendría a partir de ese momento, pero debía hacerlo por más desolación que sintiera. _

_ Unas pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre el móvil, dificultándole completamente la visión y los sollozos comenzaron a ser audibles mientras los hombros se sacudían con violencia y sus piernas cedían sin permiso haciéndole caer sobre el agua que había debajo suyo. ¿Se podía sentir tanta tristeza y continuar viviendo? ¿Cómo es que aún podía respirar si su corazón se quebraba como un cristal? El pecho se le oprimía de tal modo que en cualquier momento dejaría de sentir._

_ Tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca porque estaba más que seguro que si esperaba un minuto más, el mensaje terminaría en el buzón de eliminados. Con la mirada hacia el suelo, dejó que su pulgar hiciera presión en cierta parte del móvil táctil y el mundo se le vino abajo._

_ Lo hecho… hecho estaba._

**_ -"Lo siento, Sasuke… pero ya no puedo continuar de este modo. Lo nuestro tiene que llegar a un fin, nos hacemos demasiado daño y ya no quiero continuar. Lo nuestro se terminó, no más. Naruto"._**

**_._**

**_._**

-Gracias por la reunión, Sakura. Verdaderamente necesitaba una distracción, de veras.- le sonrió con gratitud mientras la joven era envuelta en los trabajados brazos del hombre. Ésta hundió la nariz en su cuello con los ojos que se cerraban solos; era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Tú sabes que lo hago porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti.- respondió a su vez dejándose hacer en los brazos del otro. Sus manos se pasearon con sutileza por la espalda del mayor, deteniéndose en los omóplatos y haciendo presión. –Te encuentras muy desaparecido últimamente y se te extraña. Te veo algo perdido en tus pensamientos.

-Ah… sabes que mi trabajo requiere mucho de mi tiempo.

-Lo sé.- dijo con una sonrisa, más pendiente al hecho de que éste aún no se había despegado de ella. –Te has vuelto muy famosos en estos últimos 2 años. No me extrañaría que dentro de poco nos dejes y vueles a "Ciudad Gótica" para detener el caos. –sin notarlo, los ojos de Naruto mostraron una expresión de tristeza. –Es como si te encontraras perdido aquí en Japón.

-Lo estoy.- afirmó en un murmullo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

¿Cómo decirles a sus amigos, después de todas las aventuras vividas, que tenía muchas propuestas de trabajo hacía ya 1 año? Las cual había atrasado en responder con tontos pretextos.

Sin ser consciente de la razón, Sakura pudo apreciar como el rubio la apresaba con más fuerza, como esos brazos la envolvían como si fueran tenazas y quisieran asegurarse que ella no se iría.

¿Qué decir en un momento como ese? Sabía que en algún momento tenía que dar su respuesta a todas esas ofertas, además su vida debía tomar un rumbo fijo de una buena vez, pero no estaba seguro que su futuro en cualquier otra parte del mundo fuera lo que le hiciera falta. Estaba bien así como se encontraba, apagando incendios y socorriendo a las personas con el título que el ser bombero le otorgaba; haciendo pequeños viajes para el caso. Pero vivir en otro país o continente por el resto de su vida, alejado de todo lo que alguna vez conoció… era muy duro. Pero también se encontraba la cuestión de qué le esperaba en ese mismo lugar, qué iba a ser de su vida sin una pareja, una familia, su vida sentía que no estaba completa, hacía tiempo que lo notaba.

¿Podría despedirse de sus padres, manteniendo contacto con ellos por llamadas, correos electrónico, por cámara? No sería el fin del mundo que decidiera mudarse, pero difícil al principio le iba a ser. ¿Dejar a todos sus amigos? ¿No juntarse 2 veces como mínimo por mes con todos ellos? ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Dónde quedaba él? Su historia juntos ya había llegado a su fin hacía 3 años pero… ¿Lo extrañaría? Estaba seguro que por más que conociera a una nueva persona y formara una familia con ella o él, su amor por el Uchiha nunca se iría, era infinito lo que él sentía hacia Sasuke, fue y sería el amor de su vida, aunque ya estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin su compañía. Se había acostumbrado a extrañarlo.

Decir adiós nunca es fácil.

Desenredó el agarre sobre la muchacha, viendo como ésta le sonreía y dedicaba una mirada de comprensión. Podía hablarlo con ella, lo sabía, solo esperaba no romper el corazón.

-En éste momento… eres la persona que más me conoce.- dijo con sinceridad mientras cogía con ambas manos el rostro de la Haruno y besaba su frente. –Cuando disponga de más tiempo, quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante a solas. –ésta asintió en silencio llevando sus manos sobre las morenas, cogiéndolas y entrelazando los dedos.

-Y dime todo lo que tengas en mente. Cuéntamelo todo, Naruto.- pidió tratando de transmitirle toda la confianza que podía por medio de aquella mirada. El que Uzumaki la considerara su persona de confianza, era algo que le llenaba de alegría, por más que solo fuera para hablar.

Con unas últimas palabras de despedida, Uzumaki dejó la residencia Haruno encontrándose afuera con algunos de sus amigos que aún no habían partido.

-Hey, Naruto.- llamó Ino con alegría. –Creí que te habías marchado.

-No, Sakura y yo estábamos hablando.

-¿Ya te vas, tonto? –la pregunta hecha por la masculina voz del Uchiha distrajo la atención del resto de los presentes.

-Sí, tengo que tomar el bus o el metro antes que dejan de pasar. Ya sabes, mi carro…- lo dejó a medio terminar dando a entender lo que había pasado con el automóvil. Llevó ambas manos dentro del pantalón para abrigarlas un poco del frío aire húmedo; por suerte la lluvia no había caído.

-Ven con nosotros. Tengo que dejar a Hinata, Ino, Kiba y Lee en sus casas. Déjame darte un aventón.

-No creo que haya espacio para mí, bastardo. Son muchos.- mostró la obvia escena.

-Lo siento, Naruto.- se disculpó Lee con pena – Mi carro también se descompuso y le he pedido al Uchiha que me alcanzara, pero si hubiera sabido que tú también…

-Ah, no te preocupes, Lee. No es tan tarde y viajar no me llevará mucho tiempo, además es viernes y mañana no tengo trabajo. Podré descansar lo que se me plazca.

-Aún así… hace frío y la lluvia…

-Yo también lo lamento, Naruto.- dijo la Hyuga.

-Ya, ya… no es para tanto. –sonrió ante la actitud de sus amigos. Aunque la mirada de los presentes no fuera una de conformidad, Naruto se despidió con un movimiento de mano antes que la insistencia se volviera peor y la lluvia sí se dignara a bajar con él en la parada. Sin perder más tiempo, le agradeció al Uchiha y emprendió su camino al metro

-Vamos.- habló el Uchiha para que todos entraran al carro.

.

.

Una hora, una hora fue lo que estuvo esperando el maldito bus ya que el metro había dejado de funcionar diez minutos antes que él emprendiera el camino de regreso a casa y ahora la lluvia sí había comenzado a caer en forma de llovizna, haciendo que éste se refugiara debajo de algún techo ajeno pero cerca de su parada por si al bendito colectivo se le daba por aparecer. El frío comenzaba a entrarle por todos los rincones de su cuerpo y esa molesta lluvia de lado le pica con insistencia el rostro. Si cogía un resfrío, haría personalmente culpable a Sakura.

-Te ves ridículo, zoquete.- aquella voz con tono burlón, nunca le había sonada tan gloriosa como en aquel momento. - ¿Siempre pasas por aquí, guapo? –el rubio sonrió ante las palabras del Uchiha.

-Ridículo tú.- respondió fingiendo enfado aún sonriendo y sin abandonar su posición. –Y no, no suelo pasar por aquí, bueno… por lo menos no a pie.

La sonrisa del contrario se ensanchó un poco ante lo dicho. Con la ventanilla del copiloto baja y el carro estacionado donde debería pararse el bus y con las balizas encendidas, el Uchiha hizo una silenciosa invitación.

-¿Acaso el frío e insensible Uchiha se ha apresurado a dejar a sus amigos para pasar por mí? – preguntó con burla llevando una mano a su mentón como si aquella cuestión fuera algo por lo cual pensar.

-¿Acaso el idiota y trastornado Uzumaki se quedará sin transporte por pasarse de listillo?- imitó la voz del otro mientras hacía arrancar el carro con lentitud, haciéndole creer al Uzumaki que le abandonaría.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- gritó antes de emprender un leve trote hasta el borde de la acera, y, antes de poder coger la manivela, el carro se alejó de él a gran velocidad dejándolo un par de pasos atrás. -¡Desgraciado! –bramó ya algo mojado de pies a cabeza. La risa audible y ronca del contrario hizo rechinar los dientes del blondo, aunque no estaba seguro si era por el coraje o el frío calador de huesos.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que no caigas en esa? –preguntó sin poder dejar de sonreír mientras daba marcha hacia atrás. –Hola, lindura.- dijo cuando tuvo al Uzumaki frente a la puerta del copiloto. –Te queda bien el cabello mojado.- bromeó sin quitar aquella sonrisa ladeada.

-Imbécil.- susurró frunciendo las cejas con disgusto antes de meterse dentro del carro. – Con tu bromita me has mojado el calzado. –enojado, cerró de un portazo la puerta.

-¡Oh! Pero qué sensible nos hemos vuelto, princesita.

-Sensible tu trasero.

-También ¿lo recuerdas? – le sonrió con prepotencia sin ser picado por el otro. Una idea maliciosa surcó su mente. –Aunque si lo recuerdo bien… el tuyo lo era más.- la mirada de asombro e incredulidad de Naruto le hizo saber que uno no suele jugar con ese tipo de recuerdos, pero al Uchiha verdaderamente no era algo que le molestara hablar, aunque no hubieran vuelto a mencionar de aquello.

-Ya… ¿me llevarás a casa o no?- trató de despejar el ambiente. –Estoy cansado y…

-No.- fue la simple respuesta del otro. Naruto le miró sin comprender. –Vamos a mi casa y nos pondremos al día. Estás muy raro y distraído últimamente.

-Pero… ¡estoy cansado y mojado!

-¿Y eso a mí qué? Iremos a mi casa, te prestaré algo de ropa y nos enfrascaremos en una larga y tediosa charla hasta que se te quite lo tarado. Aunque me lleve toda la noche.

-Tú… mal nacido del demonio.

-Acéptalo. Te estás quemando las pocas neuronas que tienes con aquella misteriosa idea que te inquieta y no deja dormir.

-¿Y tú como sabes qué algo me está molestando? – preguntó con soberbia y fastidio mal actuado. La mirada, los labios en aquella mueca de molestia acompañada del rostro levemente inclinado, le dejaron el claro al rubio que el Uchiha era muy observador, hasta que las palabras anteriormente dichas llegaron a procesarse. - ¡Pocas neuronas las tuyas!

-No me tomes por cualquiera como Kiba, Gaara o sea el que sea. Soy tu amigo desde los 6 años y créeme cuando sé que algo te sucede. Te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees. Sin contar que además fuimos pareja por 5 años.

-Eso no quiere decir nada. Además no eres el único, Sakura también me ha preguntado.

Una leve risa de burla fue la contestación del Uchiha por lo dicho, algo que al rubio no le causó mucha gracia.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –el moreno apartó los ojos de las calles para dedicarle una mirada significativa al otro.

-Te sorprenderías al saber la razón por la cual Sakura sabe de tu estado.

-¿Y cuál es esa razón según tú?- preguntó bastante molesto por la actitud de sabelotodo, sin contar que esa sonrisita de superioridad en el rostro ajeno le crispaba los nervios. ¿Qué sabía Sasuke que él desconocía?

-No seré yo el que lo diga.- habló con una nueva risa.

Naruto era muy inocente o tonto para no darse cuenta.

Sakura tenía los mismos motivos que una vez tuvo el Uchiha para saber cada cosa que al Uzumaki le acosaba. El estar completamente enamorado de alguien al punto de sufrir por el individuo, te lleva querer saberlo todo, sus gustos, miedos, sueños y demás hasta que no haya cosa desconocida de él para ti. Sasuke había aprendido todo de Naruto, hasta la cosa más mínima y cuando ambos decidieron quedar juntos, el sentimiento fue aún mayor, Sakura estaba en el primer paso de conocerlo todo.

-Dices eso porque no sabes la razón, solo hablas sin saber.

Con una sonrisa arrogante y haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de su amigo, el Uchiha emprendió el viaje hasta su lejana morada.

.

.

**_"3 Años atrás"_**

_ Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que había tomado la decisión de terminar su relación de manera un poco cobarde y aún no tuvo una contestación de parte de su, ahora, ex. Tenía bien en claro que esa fue una decisión que solo él había decidido, pero por lo menos esperaba que el Uchiha le pidiera una explicación, no que se mostrara completamente desinteresado._

_-Ya ni siquiera le importa.- se susurró para él mismo con el móvil entre sus dedos y viendo como éste mostraba la última vez que el Uchiha había abierto su "Whatsapp" y su mensaje había sido leído. –Bastardo._

_ "En línea"._

_ Eso era lo único que Naruto podía ver sin creérselo. _

_ -Y como siempre… Tendré que aprender a vivir con éste sentimiento. Siempre en la distancia ¿No es así, bastardo?- sonrió resignado dispuesto a dejar el móvil a un lado y olvidarse por ése momento que el Uchiha se encontraba vivo._

**_ N&S/S&N/N&S/S&N/N&S/S&N_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NA: _**_Para los que se preguntan qué pasó con el fic policial, les tengo noticias de que no lo seguiré porque se me perdieron tres capítulos consecutivos y verdaderamente no tengo ganas de volver a escribir y tratar de unir con los otro cinco que tengo hechos pero que vienen después. Lo siento en el alma pero ya se me ocurrirá de hacer otro con temática policial ya que me gusta mucho (Amo a Sherlock jajaja). ¿Qué tendrá que ver eso?_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo._


End file.
